The present invention relates to a thermoplastic composition that comprises an unreacted mixture of an aliphatic polyester polymer selected from the group consisting of a polybutylene succinate polymer, a polybutylene succinate-co-adipate polymer, a polycaprolactone polymer, a mixture of such polymers, or a copolymer of such polymers; a multicarboxylic acid; and a wetting agent. The thermoplastic composition is capable of being extruded into fibers that may be formed into nonwoven structures that may be used in a disposable absorbent product intended for the absorption of fluids such as body fluids.